Flashback
by 2 Quarters and a Heart Down
Summary: Brodi POV (1st one yay) she died a year ago, but he still can't stop thinking about her. Review I beg of you! I'm not dead! Really! Chapters 3, 4, & 5 on the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-Remembering Amie  
  
We never did see it coming. She didn't tell us until about 6 months before she died. She was the first person close to me that died. And from AIDS, too. We barely had three years with her, but what time we had with her was amazing, no matter how it was, Amie bought out the best in everyone. And damn beautiful. Elise thought she was the best looking female on the mountain, but I think even she knew she was outdone by Amie. The newbies like Griff and Allegra were always following her around begging her to show off her tricks and wanting tips on their boarding.   
  
I can also remember every guy on the circuit had the hots for her, even I did, and I'm not of a 'skirt-chaser' as Eddie puts it. It was cute because Mac was gunning for her, even though at the time, he was 15 and Amie was 29, like I was. JP tried to sink his teeth into her the moment he saw her, but Eddie was always reasurring me that we'd end up together, no matter how hard JP tried, she was just not going to be sucked in by his stuck up bullshit.  
  
"It's gonna be you and her, Zenmaster, trust me, you guys all the way!"   
  
Or as long as the AIDS would allow her to live, anyways.  
  
****  
  
Author's Note: I saw a special on AIDS the other day. It was about Thai woman who used to work as a prostitute and caught AIDS, by the end of the show she had died. After that I decided to scrap the original version of this story (Which was more cheerful, but still in   
  
Brodi's POV)and write this. This first chapter isn't to great but I'll revise it. I promise. please   
  
review, btw: SSX3 and all the other things I use belong to their respective owners, I only own Amie.   
  
**** 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Girl With Nice Tattoos  
  
We first met Amie at the pre-circuit party during the Tricky phase of the Tour. She was replacing Marisol, who unfortunately broke her arm in a wind surfing accident during the off-season between the two phases of the circuit. I remember her sitting next to Razel, light brown hair that went down to her elbows, coke-bottle green eyes, ripped to hell and back jeans with tons of writing and drawings, Nirvana written on her tank top and a rainbow colored strip attached by safety pins. But what got me was the tattoos. And I'll admit it right now, any woman who has a few unconventional tattoos, like her butterfly sitting on a flower, is a major turn on for me, especially when it's yin-yang right next to her belly button or an AIDS ribbon on her hand. I was going to ask her about it then, but Luther got to it first.  
  
"Why you got that tattoo on your hand? Ain't that to support AIDS research?"  
  
"You know someone with AIDS, chere?" Ever since day one JP's been after her, even when he found out we were together, he still tried.  
  
"Yeah, you could say I know someone with AIDS." she said, touching it like it was a nasty scar and looking downcast. That could have been a sign that told us what was wrong.   
  
Looking back, there was a lot of signs we missed that could have told us she was sick. The tattoo was a biggie.   
  
"Who is it?" Elise asked, "Or who was it?"  
  
"Good mate of mine. They're still alive and well." Now we know she meant herself.  
  
"I'll leave you kids alone, Aime, you're rooming with Brodi." Razel left.   
  
" Hey, new girl, you sound like you're from England were you from?" Mac finally decided to check out our new addition after talking to Kaori for a long time.  
  
"Yeah, where are you from? You sound like yer from   
  
"Welligton, New Zealand." she said, "And don't get me started on Lord of the Rings I was an extra at Helm's Deep."  
  
"Seriously?" We all knew one of Seeiah's favorite movies was LOTR so, meeting anyone even an extra, would make her head spin.  
  
"Elven solider, right here, I've got the nastiest scar on m' left tigh to prove it." before Psymon could beg her to show it, she had unzipped the left leg off her pants and showed it off, like a tattoo. It was a bright pink surronded by a darker pink, and thin, straight line.  
  
"That's disgustingly cool." Psymon said, as he pulled out a pencam. "Can I take a picture of it?"   
  
"As long as you don't post on the internet." she said.   
  
"How'd you get it?" Zoe's into scars as well, you should probably know.   
  
"Ah, Viggo fucked up a swing of his sword and got me." she said it so nonchalant.  
  
"Yes, but didn't hurt?" Kaori was staring at her scar like Amie's leg was gonna fall off because of it.  
  
"It hurt like a bitch, I passed out from the pain." At this point I believe she scared the hell out Kaori by being so easy about it .  
  
"That had to suck." Elise said, Eddie had wandered off to play Dance Dance Revolution  
  
"No it didn't.Actually it was kind of weird." Amie was very good at contradicting people.  
  
"How come it was so weird?" Kaori asked.  
  
"Because I have an extremely high tolerance for pain." she must've known that Kaori's father was the creator of Orange Explosion Fun Girl, because she stood up again to show off a tattoo of OEFG. "This took about 10 hours, and I didn't even feel a thing."   
  
"You got a lotta tattoos, girl." Luther said, unimpressed. Before I could stop myself I said to him  
  
"Shut the hell up, Luther." Yeah, I got fucked up in the next race I had with him.   
  
If one thing could be said about Aime, she was incredibly quick on things, like my thing for girls with tattoos, then again Eddie helped her too.  
  
"I see the Zenmaster here likes his girls with some ink." she winked at me and I turned redder than Eddie's hair. Who finally spoke up.  
  
"Yeah he does, he told me earlier that he hoped the replacement was a chick with a few tattoos and dresses wild, it also doesn't hurt if she's Buddhist, English and into surfing."  
  
Thanks, Eddie. Next time I was alone with him I hoped it involved an electric razor and his afro. But instead of being put-off like a normal woman she smiled and said...  
  
"Well then, looks like someone got his wish."   
  
"....Yeah."   
  
Yeah, until you died.  
  
****  
  
Author's Note: These won't be at the end of every chapter, but I'm sorry it took so long to update, I hope you guys like this chapter, because I don't think it did much but get the sparks going and but Brodi OOC which if I did I'm sorry I'll do better next time. Anyways thanks much to Starlight16, XxNoAnGeLXx, and Nomysp's Angel for reviewing, and giving me the self-esteem to finish this chapter, it is dedicated to you and you three alone. *bows in EXTREME graditude* If you need or want to contact me you can at wildcatsrule2006@yahoo.com thank you and have a good night. 


	3. Hiatus

What up, my bitches? The story is on a slight break right now, because I'm too busy to update, and my computer died, so I had to hand-write everything and then type it (I'm doing this at my dad's house), plus I got a direct e-mail from someone who was pissed because I wrote a story where someone died from AIDS. So I'm also going back and toning it down even though I know I should just leave it alone, but whatever I don't want to piss anyone else, for awhile I thought of just taking it down altogether

But I knew everyone who reviewed would be chasing me with pitchforks and torches, plus it wouldn't be fair to you guys, it's not your fault people suck, until then use this to keep you busy, just some random hand-picked image songs for the people I'm screwing over in this:

Aime- "Tomorrow, Wendy" by Concrete Blond

Just listen to the song! It fits her perfectly

Clip: They say - goodbye - tomorrow Wendy's  
Going to die

Brodi: "I Miss You" by Incubus or Blink-182

I actually prefer the Incubus version to Blink's but whatever they both hit the mark for what's happening in the story

Clip: You do something to me that I can't explain, so would I be out of line if I said I Miss You?  
And cause I know you want one:

Aime & Brodi: Summer Romance (Anti-Gravity Love Song) by Incubus

Yes, I love Incubus and I love this song so I used it, and it fits.

Clip: I think I was dreaming up some thoughts that were seemingly possible with you.

Enjoy and I promise I'll hurry up!


End file.
